


Rude Awakenings and Some Really Good Sleep

by woochew07



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Exams, F/M, Feelings, Innocent sleep, One Shot, Rude Awakenings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: Set during the night in the Life With Derek episode "Rude Awakenings" where Casey helps Derek study for Year 11 Exams and Derek helps Casey relax. I do not own Life With Derek or any of it's characters.





	Rude Awakenings and Some Really Good Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!~~~~

PROLOGUE  
Casey has needed to relax for the last week and a half but she couldn’t because final exams were creeping up and she just had to study! She had been using her “Casey Condensation Method” and knew those cue cards frontwards, backwards, up, down, and sideways! But it wouldn’t hurt to study some more, right? Of course Paul said she needed to relax and take a break from studying as she was on the verge of a, yet another, Classic Casey Catastrophe.  
Derek needs to study. Derek doesn’t study. Pshh. Derek is too cool to study! But then he finds out he has a D average! He realizes that doesn’t want to be snow bum, but how can one guy learn an entire years worth of schoolwork in ONE NIGHT? George and Edway try to help, but that’s going nowhere fast.  
Nora and Lizzie try to calm Casey down with a spa day, but she justs wants to study, and is not at all relaxed.  
Casey realizes she calms down when she corrects Derek, and for some reason Derek listens and understands when Casey says the information. He doesn’t understand why, himself, but he knows it works. They agree to study all night until Casey is relaxed and Derek knows the information.  
Casey and her “Casey Condensation Method” cue cards go into Derek’s room and they begin to study. At least that’s how it starts. Casey quizzes Derek and teaches him the material, while he listens and ACTUALLY learns! Derek purposefully gets a few wrong so she can correct him, it helps her and is honestly entertaining to him. 

DEREK’S POV  
Wow. She is so beautiful. Damn, Derek. Pay attention she’s talking about something important. Chemistry? Maybe?  
“Derek?” Casey is looking at me, did she ask me a question? Oh shit. “Derek? Do you know the answer?” She looks at me patiently.  
“Uhhh… 0 Kelvin?” I answer, I am not even sure what subject we’re on to be honest.  
“De-rek! We finished Chemistry twenty minutes ago! We are on History now! I asked when the French Revolution began.” She started shuffling her cards again looking a bit frustrated with me. “Derek, if you aren’t going to focus then I am just going to go to bed. You can fail for all I care.”  
God, she’s cute when she’s frustrated.  
“No, Case. Stay. I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s four in the morning and I’m getting a bit distracted, maybe we can take a short break?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. We can do that. Just a short one though. 15 minutes. Tops.” Casey seems a little annoyed that we are taking this break. But she’s just sitting there in my desk chair, I can see how tense she is. She should be on the bed.  
“Switch me spots.” I say.  
“What?”  
“Sit on my bed. I’ll sit in the chair. You seem extra tense, that chair can’t be helping.”  
“No. No, I’m okay.”  
“C’mon don’t be stubborn, Case.”  
“I just don’t want to fall asleep, I’m getting pretty tired.”  
“Then take a nap. We can get back to it when you wake up. This is about you relaxing just as much as it is about me studying. I will not be the reason you fail because you were sleep deprived, Nora would never let me live it down. And you’d resent me.” I say that last part under my breath. I’m pretty sure she didn’t hear me.  
“If I go take a nap, I probably won’t wake up until morning.” She yawns and it’s honestly the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. God. She’s gorgeous.  
“Come here.” I beckon her over to the bed, and sit up and scoot to the edge.  
She sits gently on the edge of my bed.  
“Casey. As much as I love torturing you, you need to sleep.”  
“Since when do you care if I get enough sleep?”  
“I-I don’t. You just get really crabby when you are sleep deprived. That’s all.” I can feel my cheeks flushing with a flow of blood. I stand up, and she lays down, and say, “Just lay here while I go get a snack… and…” Well she’s out like a light. Wow. So beautiful. I go downstairs to stretch and get a sandwich. I’ll wake her up as soon as I get back to my room. I hope she doesn’t wake up before I get back. I don’t want her to go back to her room. I just don’t. I have to be quiet, everyone else in the house is asleep. I make my sandwich and start to head back to my room but I decide to eat it in the kitchen, give Casey a few more minutes to sleep. My bed’s gonna smell like Cucumber body wash now, and oddly I don’t have a problem with that. I grab her an apple and head back up to my room.  
I stand at the doorway to my room, I left the door open because everyone is asleep so no one is going to barge in. I catch myself leaning against the doorframe just staring at her.  
How can someone so annoying be so pretty. I don’t understand that at all.  
“Hey Derek, what are you doing?”  
I jump startled.  
“Geez Smarty! What are you doing up?” I say as I pick up my littlest sister and swoop her to sit on my waist.  
“I had a bad dream and was looking for Casey… and then I saw you standing in your doorway. Why?”  
“Aww, Smarty, Casey is asleep. She needs to sleep, she turns into a monster if she doesn’t sleep. How about I put you back in bed and I can scare all the monsters away so they don’t bother you anymore?”  
“Can I sleep with you Smereck?”  
“Smarty. I’m sorry but my bed is crowded enough, as it is.”  
“Why is Casey in your bed?”  
“‘Cause Spacey fell asleep while we were studying. Don’t tell anyone I let her sleep in my bed, okay?”  
“Sure, Smerek.”  
I put Marty back to bed and walk into my room. The light is still on and she is out cold. I know I said I’d wake her up and we’d go back to studying, but I am way too tired to study anymore. I debate going to Casey’s room and crashing there for the night, but it’s not my fault she fell asleep on my bed. And she’s my step-sister. It’s just like Marty sleeping in my bed… yeah… just like that. I change into my pajamas and lay next to Casey on top of the comforter. And pull a blanket over the two of us. I flip off the light and try to fall asleep.  
“De..rek..”  
Casey? Talks in her sleep?  
“Yeah, Case?” Maybe she wasn’t asleep.  
“Derek…” She’s definitely sleep talking. I should just try to sleep. Ohf. Is she...is she trying to cuddle me???  
“Uhh…” I decide to give in. I pull her close to me and she mumbles some more nonsense into my chest. Wow. She’s so warm. I gave her a small squeeze and curl into her. 

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!  
Ughhh. It’s morning.  
“Casey?” I say as I remember how we fell asleep.  
“De-rek?! You were supposed to wake me up! We weren’t done studying!” That’s what she’s upset about? Good. I was afraid she would be mad about me sleeping with her.  
“Did you sleep well?” I ask with a smirk on my face.  
“Yes. But that’s not the point!” She pauses for a bit. “I actually slept better than I ever have.” She says quickly, unprompted.  
“Me too, actually.”  
We get up, she goes to get dressed. I’ll just go to school in my PJ’s.  
“We need to study some more before we get to exams.” She starts quizzing me some more, I get the answers right. She does this excited little cheer. Wow she’s so cute when she’s happy. 

We take our exams and get back home. 

“Hey, Casey?” I ask when we get home.  
“What, Derek?”  
“Can we...can we talk?” Ugh those words tasted gross.  
“About what?”  
“Not here. My room.”  
“Y-your room? Y-yeah sure. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
She’s never hesitated to be in my room before. I hope she’s not freaked over last night. We didn’t DO anything. Just sleep.  
“Okay, actually, don’t worry about it.”  
“No, I’ll be up there. Just give me minute.”

A few minutes pass and I’m sitting in at my computer when she comes in. She knocks softly on the door as she opens it.  
“What do you want to talk about?” she asks quietly, as she closed the door behind her.  
“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” I say with a chuckle. “It’s kinda cute.” As the words slip out of my mouth my eyes widen. I did NOT mean for that to come out of my mouth. I meant it. But I didn't mean to SAY it!  
“I-I do? It is? What?” She’s so flustered and her face is a bright beat red. “You think… you think I’m cute?”  
“Well, yeah Case. Your adorable.”  
“Oh. Wow.”  
“Casey, please don’t let this change anything between us! We still gotta exist together and I don’t want it to be any worse than it already is.”  
“Derek. I- I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don’t have to say anything. God! this isn’t even what I wanted to talk about!”  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
“I just wanted to thank you for tutoring me and everything. I actually think I did well, it felt really good.”  
“You’re welcome.” She starts to leave, she’s so flustered and nervous. “And Derek… you are cute too.”  
I can’t believe it. I know I must look stunned but the next thing out of my mouth is actually kind of smooth.  
“Hey Case, you can crash here any time.”  
“I’ll see you tonight then.” She does this cute little hop and leaves my room. Wow. Who knew studying could lead to such amazing results. 

The End

~~A/N: Sorry if the formatting got wonky, this is my first time posting on here so I'm not sure if it'll format correctly!~~


End file.
